DAILY LOVE
by minisetnyakuki
Summary: Cerita keseharian penuh cinta dari Kim Taehyung pada Jeon Jungkook. Dan Jeon Jungkook pada Kim Taehyung. Shortfic! dom!tae bot!kook, boyxboy. RnR


**A Vkook FanFiction by minisetnyakuki**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluffy, Geje(?)**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran, aneh, Boys love, tidak sesuai EYD**

 **Daily Love**

 **Chapter 1**

 **"Your Smile"**

Hari keempat di musim dingin ketika salju turun menghujani kota Seoul. Suhu mencapai -14 pagi ini, tetapi hal itu tidak menyurutkan niat para warga Seoul untuk beraktivitas di luar rumah sambil menikmati kepingan salju yang turun dengan indahnya.

Dan sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang kelinci gendut yang masih asik bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya. Membungkus tubuh berisinya dengan rapat hingga membuatnya tampak seperti kepompong raksasa. Oke, sebenarnya dia kelinci atau kepompong?

Intinya orang itu adalah makhluk bulat menggemaskan bernama Jeon Jungkook yang menyandang gelar sebagai maknae dari grup BTS. Boy Grup yang menjadi _Icon_ Korea dan terkenal sampai kancah Internasional.

"Ughh." Erang sosok dari balik buntalan selimut. Badannya menggeliat menyebabkan selimutnya terbuka hingga menampilkan wajahnya yang sangat _unyelable_.

Kulit putih bersihnya yang halus seperti kulit bayi, bulu mata lentik yang sesekali bergerak ketika empunya menggulirkan manik hitam besar yang tersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata indahnya, pipi gembil yang bersemu merah, dan bibir _pinkish_ tipis yang membuat siapapun ingin mencobanya. Oh! Jangan lupakan sepasang gigi kelinci yang mengintip malu-malu dari sela bibirnya yang terbuka. Keturunan _Aphrodite_ sekali.

Cklek

Pintu kamar si maknae dibuka perlahan dan seorang pemuda bersurai _ash blonde_ masuk ke dalam kamar yang di dominasi beberapa pc untuk game itu. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah pasti mendekati si kelinci dengan senyuman kecil yang tersungging di bibirnya.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jungkook dan mengelus pipi gembilnya dengan lembut.

"Sayang, tidak ingin bangun dan bermain salju bersama Jimin?" Tanya pemuda _ash blonde_ pada Jungkook yang masih malas untuk bangun dan membuka matanya.

Jungkook yang mendengar itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak ajakan hyung keenamnya yang juga merangkap sebagai kekasihnya 1 tahun belakangan ini.

"Tidak mau. Ingin tidur sampai malam lalu tidur lagi." Gumam Jungkook dengan suara yang sedikit serak khas orang baru bangun tidur.

Taehyung terkekeh mendengar jawaban adik kecilnya.

"Ingin hibernasi hm?" Tanya Taehyung lagi sambil mengusap sayang helaian _caramel_ milik Jungkook. Kali ini anggukan yang di dapat Taehyung untuk pertanyaannya tadi.

Dengan perlahan Taehyung membaringkan tubuhnya di samping kelincinya. Memeluk posesif pinggang ramping yang selalu dielusnya dan diremasnya ketika mereka berdua melewati malam yang panas. Membiarkan kelinci kesayangannya mengusal pada dada bidangnya untuk mencari kehangatan. Mengecup pelipisnya sekilas sebelum melancarkan aksinya kembali untuk mengajak Jungkook bermain salju di depan dorm bersama Jimin.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal Jin hyung akan membuatkan cokelat hangat dan _pancake_ keju setelah kita bermain salju nanti." Bujuk Taehyung lagi. Kali ini sedikit tersenyum senang ketika mendapati Jungkooknya mendongak, menatapnya dengan kedua manik hitam besarnya yang berbinar antusias.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jungkook memastikan ucapan kekasihnya itu.

Taehyung mengangguk mengiyakan ucapannya tadi.

"Ya tapi itu khusus untuk kita yang mau bermain salju di depan dorm. Kalau tidak ikut, tidak dap--

"Oke! Tunggu aku. Aku akan mandi dengan cepat." Sela Jungkook memotong perkataan Taehyung. Mengecup bibir hyung kesayangannya sebelum melesat pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Meninggalkan sang hyung yang hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah laku maknae kesayangannya. Jungkooknya benar-benar tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu. Selalu nomor satu untuk makanan.

.

.

.

Cklek

Jungkook keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan _bathrobe_ yang hanya ditalikan asal. Berjalan tergesa kearah lemari dan sibuk memilih baju untuk Ia kenakan.

Taehyung yang melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu hanya tertawa.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru sayang. Tidak akan ada yang mengambil _pancake_ mu." Ucap Taehyung lalu beranjak dari kasur dan mendekati Jungkook. Memeluknya dari belakang dan mengecup tengkuk Jungkook lama.

"Hyung jangan peluk-peluk, aku susah bergerak." Rengek Jungkook saat Ia merasa pergerakaannya menjadi tidak nyaman karena pelukan erat Taehyung di perutnya.

"Baiklah hyung akan menunggu di bawah dan memberitahu Jin hyung kalau kau ikut bermain salju." Putus Taehyung setelah melumat telinga kekasihnya sebentar.

"Yaya, beritahu Jin hyung juga untuk menambahkan satu porsi ekstra untukku." Balas Jungkook sambil sibuk memakai _sweater_ dan celana _jeansnya_.

Taehyung hanya menggeleng pelan dan mengiyakan saja apa mau kelinci gembulnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah untuk bergabung bersama member lain. Oh tidak lupa juga untuk memberitahukan pesanan Jungkooknya pada hyung tertua mereka.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook berlari kecil kearah ruang tengah untuk menemui hyung-hyungnya.

"Taehyungie hyung." Panggil Jungkook ketika sampai di depan kekasihnya. Membuat sang empu menoleh ketika namanya di panggil.

Mata elangnya menemukan kekasihnya tampak menggemaskan dengan mantel tebal berwarna _caramel_ , senada dengan sepatu _boots_ se-mata kaki yang membungkus rapih kaki jenjangnya.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Taehyung yang dibalas anggukan semangat oleh Jungkook. Mata bulatnya menelisik ke sekeliling ruang tengah sebelum melontarkan pertanyaan pada kekasihnya.

"Dimana hyungdeul?" Tanya Jungkook akhirnya. Taehyung mengusak rambut Jungkook gemas dan mengecup bibir _plum_ nya sekilas.

"Jimin dan Jin hyung sudah lebih dulu ke depan. Namjoon hyung, dan Hobi hyung ke Agensi untuk mengurus beberapa hal, sedangkan Suga hyung sedang hibernasi di kamar." Jelas Taehyung yang di balas kikikan geli dari Jungkook ketika mendengar Suga hyungnya dikatai hibernasi oleh Taehyung. Oh lupakah Ia bahwa tadi Taehyung juga mengatainya akan hibernasi?

"Ayo. Nanti Jin hyung dan Jimin menunggu lama." Ucap Taehyung lalu menggandeng Jungkook dan berjalan keluar dorm untuk bergabung bersama dengan dua member lain untuk bermain salju.

Setelah sampai di depan dorm, Jungkook tertawa ketika melihat Jimin mengaduh sakit ketika kepalanya terkena lemparan bola salju dari Jin hyung. Membuat kedua hyungnya menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh Jungkook mendekat dan bergabung bersama mereka.

"Ah Jungkookie kemarilah!" Ajak Jimin yang sibuk membuat gumpalan bola salju untuk membalas serangan Seokjin.

Jungkook mengangguk semangat dan menarik lengan Taehyung untuk menghampiri kedua hyungnya.

"Aku juga ingin melempar kepala Jimin hyung." Gumam Jungkook lalu diam-diam Ia mengambil tumpukan salju yang terdampar di atap mobil _van_ mereka. Membentuk gumpalan dari salju dan berlari mengejar Jimin sebelum melemparkan bola salju yang Ia buat. Tepat sasaran.

Meskipun hanya punggung Jimin yang terkena, setidaknya lemparannya tidak meleset.

"Ash sial Jung!" Gerutu Jimin ketika merasakan sensasi dingin di punggungnya.

Jungkook yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa lepas dengan ekspresi polosnya. Membuat Taehyung yang sedari tadi merekam kegiatan mereka ikut tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajah kekasihnya.

Senyumnya yang begitu lebar dan tanpa dosa membuat Taehyung sekali lagi memuja kesempurnaan yang Jungkook miliki.

Sungguh, bagi Taehyung, tidak ada hal yang membahagiakan baginya selain senyum dan tawa lebar dari Jungkook.

Karena definisi bahagia bagi seorang Kim Taehyung adalah pemuda setengah bayi bernama Jeon Jungkook.

FIN

Hehe :v

Gini nih efek kalo kobam moment taekook by dispatch :"

Oke, readers-nim ku yang tersayang jadi ini ff selingan buat kalian yang setia nunggu aku.g

Setia nunggu ff ADDICT maksudnya :v itu pun klo masih ada yg inget tuh ff :""

Ff ini gaada konflik, namanya ff selingan jadi ya ringan2 aja. Setiap chap di ff DL ini berbeda, jadi tema tiap chap dibuat berdasarkan kegiatan BTS atau moment taekook. Jadi tiap chapter gak sambung menyambung jadi satu kek sabang sampai merauke.

Buat yg masih nunggu ADDICT, MIANHAEEEEEE mianhae hajimaa

Iya tau apdetnya berabad-abad, tapi tenang aja chap 3 udah tinggal edit doang guys :""

Kesibukan di tingkat akhir itu asdfghjkl sekali, sampe stres rasanya mikir serba-serbi ujian sebelum ujian nasional. Maklum nax smk bisa! /apaan dah/

Oke sayang-sayangku, sekian cuap2nya. Maaf gabisa bales review kalian satu-satu, tapi yakinlah review kalian itu penyemangat aku banget. Pas UKK aja nyempet2in buka ffn trus bacain review kalian sambil senyum2 sendiri :""

Thankseu pokoknya, trimakasih banyakkkkk, saranghaeyo *


End file.
